Amu's Sinnoh Journey
by Ichigo Cherry
Summary: Amu is training to become a Pokemon master. Here she meets Ash and the Gang in the Sinnoh Region, Paul, and Team Galatic. With her special powers and hidden secret that could change the fates of Poke-kind; this has to be good!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but how sweet would it be if I did! I do own Amu Star becuase she is MY own character.

Hi, my name is Amu Star, and I am in the Sinnoh League. My big brother, started out a long time ago, but I don't like to talk about him anymore; there's a reason why. I have this certain power that helps me understand what Pokémon are saying and feeling, and I have this knowledge that I will tell later on in life.

Anyways, my Pokémon, Oddish, is always out of her Poke ball and in my hands or on my head (usually I would wear a hat if she wanted to ride in that). My other Pokémon are a surprise; don't want to give any spoiler alerts so early in the story!

I want to tell you how I meet new friends and Pokémon, even the rare ones, and hope to protect them all from the forces of evil; Team Galactic, I'm talking to you guys!

So, here is where our story begins…


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but how sweet would it be if I did! I do own Amu Star becuase she is MY own character.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I was sitting down, reading a book, and taking a sip of orange soda. It was a lovely day to just relax and not sweat or anything. Oddish looked at me like she wanted to have some fun. I smiled and said, "Oddish dear, are you that bored?"

She nodded with full energy; I'm not sure if you could picture this. I signed and started to use my powers to check my surroundings. There were many Pokémon around, well no duh there, and it was all calm. I was kind of surprised to not see any people come by.

Then, I heard a man shout, "Torrtera, Vine Whip!" Hmm. sounds interesting. There was no other Pokémon screeching to get away, so I deduct this was just training. I heard the echo of the attack; it sounded powerful. Just how powerful? I had to smile there; this was becoming really interesting!

I looked down at my Oddish and smiled. She was looking like it was Christmas Eve for her. I nodded and took out my Poke ball and threw it up in the air. Flygon appeared with such beauty… and arrogance, but he was the right Pokémon for the job.

"Flygon, be a dear and check out who this new trainer is. I sense that you are really hyper to stretch out your wings after so long. Flygon gave a nod. "I want you to use your powers at a minimum; don't want you to show off too much." We were all chuckling, and Flygon was set off to face the man with the Torrtera.

Oddish then looked up at me and gave me a pleading look saying she wanted to attend the battle too; so did I. So I pulled out my laptop from my bag and linked it to web mode. You see, I put a little camera on Flygon's neck; almost like it was a necklace. The good thing about it is that it never gets damaged in any battle! Talk about great luck or is Flygon that good? - Probably both of them.

I logged on to see the commotion that was about to happen; nothing so far, just land and sky at the moment. Then I saw the target, it wasn't hard to miss with a Pokémon that big.

His trainer had purple hair; that was also not hard to miss. I spoke into the microphone that only me and my Pokémon could hear, "Flygon, target sited. Engage mission: Intervene."

Flygon gave a "Flygon" whine I guess, and closed his wings in order to head straight down to the target. He landed right in front of the trainer and his Pokémon. I have to say, their faces were priceless to see a Pokémon just land right in front of them with no trainer or anyone else by Flygon's side. I could feel Flygon giving off his arrogance saying how great he was and all.

I saw the trainer take out his Pokedex and checked out my fabulous Pokémon. He clicked it away and actually spoke to Flygon; gave me a shock. "Are you someone's Pokémon?"

Flygon gave off a smirk; I know I had to as well. Flygon stuck out his tongue in taunting; it worked because the trainer then shouted Torrtera, "Use Giga Drain."

Torrtera blasted out full power, but my Flygon just took one flap of his wings and dodged it in one swift movement. We both had to smirk at that. That trainer's Pokémon didn't have the accuracy, but it did have the power.

The trainer had this stare that stated anger and interest in my Pokémon. Good- this is only the beginning of the show.

"Torrtera, use Frenzy Plant!" It was Torrtera's most powerful attack that will take him a while to recharge.

"Flygon," I spoke calmly, "use Dragon Claw and Dragon Breath." Flygon stretched out his claw and breathed Dragon Breath on them; his claws flamed with power. He closed his eyes, not moving, waiting for the thorns to come closer. When he opened them, he moved so swiftly, you would have thought it was some strong wind that had cut the vines apart; that is if you didn't notice Flygon's outstretched arms by then.

Torrtera and his trainer were both in shock that a Pokémon had this capability. You could see the trainer's eyes say as if it held greed in owning this fantastic Pokémon. Of course, he would never obtain Flygon, let alone if he could possibly catch him!

Before I could signal Flygon to finish off Torrtera, I hear another shout, "Paul! Is that your Pokémon?" I could see three people running up to him, a boy with a cap covering his black, spiky hair in front. I saw a Pikachu on his shoulder- this is just getting more interesting!


	3. The Meeting Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but how sweet would it be if I did! I do own Amu Star because she is MY own character.**

…..

Chapter 2: The Meeting (Part 2)

"Paul, is that your Pokemon?"

"No, it just came right in front of me when I was training."

"So is it a wild one?" A girl with a Pimplup in her hands said.

"I don't know, there wasn't any trainer around with it." The guy named Paul said.

"Well, if it isn't yours and if it is wild, I want it!" The boy with the Pikachu said.

"Ash, Paul was here first, so he deserves the right." One of "Ash's" male friends said.

"Yah Ash, stop acting like a five year old and wait your turn." The girl with the Pimplup said.

"Geez." Ash was already anxious to have my Pokemon all to himself. "Just when I saw how powerful it was too."

I had to giggle on this. "Flygon, come back to home base, I want to meet them." Flygon gave a nod, and took off in one flap. He made sure to go slow to make sure the gang was following him. Yah, I know he loved that. They were running as if their lives were at stake. Well, it kind of is when it comes to my Pokemon I guess.

…..

Flygon landed beside me after I put away my laptop and all, and patted him on the head for a job well done. He looked really pleased. I dug around in my bag and pulled out some poffins. Flygon looked really pleased at his prize for just dodging such an easy attack. When Flygon was half- way done with his treat, I heard some shouting, "I think it went this way!"

"Are you sure Ash?" It was a girl's voice. "Yah, I'm positive!" Then they all burst into the clearing where Flygon, Oddish, and I were just sitting, enjoying the afternoon.

"Is that your Flygon?" Paul asked me.

"Yes he is. Is there a problem with that?"

"Wow, your Flygon was really amazing out there from where we were standing." The girl said. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Dawn and this is my partner Pimplup."

"My name is Brook." "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." "My name is Paul."

I gave them a smile and said, "My name is Amu, and these are my Pokemon Oddish and Flygon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh wow, look at the time! You guys, I'm going to start lunch now ok." Brook said. He got the ok and started to work.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked.

Ash was the one to answer this. "Yah, I am traveling with Brook and Dawn, and I want to become a Pokemon master! Oh yah, this is Paul."

"Yah, Ash's rival!" Dawn said.

"Wow," I said, "a rival. That's amazing!"

"What about you Amu?" Brook gave me a curious look away from the fireplace. "What do you mean Brook?"

"I mean, what are your goals and all. Like Ash and Paul want to become a Pokemon Master, Dawn wants to become top coordinator, and I want to become a Pokemon Breeder."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll become a professor or a Pokemon Master; my life will guide me to the right path each day I learn."

"Well said." I gave a little giggle. Then Paul says, "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm just relaxing and enjoying my day." I said. "Well, what about training your Pokemon to make them become stronger?"

"Oh that, well, Flygon gets his training every day, and Oddish here is my partner, so what about it?"

Paul gave me this weird look as if I didn't know what I was talking about, but he decided not to say anything- the fact that my Pokemon defeated his without breaking a sweat.

"So that was your awesome Flygon that was battling Paul! Where were you? I didn't see you when Flygon was battling."

"Oh that, I just let Flygon out of his ball to get a few breaths of fresh air and stretch his wings a bit; Paul and his Torrtera just caught his eyes."

Everyone was either gasping or widening their eyes even more.

"Wow!" Ash said.

"Indeed it is."

"Lunch everyone!" Brook said.

"We'll continue this in a bit then." Ash and Paul nodded as they went up to help Brook with the food.


End file.
